Various kinds of shelving supported from slotted vertical standards by cantilever support brackets are available and are used for domestic and commercial purposes.
There are environments in which shelving would desirably provide for movement of a shelf into a variety of angular orientations, i.e., to be displaced from a horizontal orientation to a forwardly or rearwardly inclined orientation.
Further there are environments in which it is desirable to move a shelf forwardly from its display position into a forward stocking position.
It would be desirable also to provide shelving which readily, conveniently and easily could make it possible both to move a shelf to and from between stocking and display positions and to allow the shelf, when desired, to be moved from a horizontal display position to a forwardly or rearwardly inclined display position.